Pánico
by Nicot
Summary: Eren es un psicólogo criminal; inestable, vacío. Enfermo. Levi es su cura, o la más despiadada de sus locuras. (Inspirado en la relación Joker/Harley Quinn) (Riren) One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este FanFiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : _Yaoi_ (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja** : Levi/Eren o _Riren_

 **Notas** : POV de Eren. Narración oscura y desordenada. OoC. Inspirado en la pareja Joker/Harley Quinn. Pedazos de canciones entre la narración. Toque de _Operación denegada_ y _Psiquiatría_.

 **Para los locos enamorados, o los enamorados locos, no importa.**

* * *

.

 **« ¿Morirías por mí? »**

« Sí. »

 **« No, no, no. Eso es demasiado fácil** **…**

 **¿** _ **Vivirías**_ **por mí? »**

.

* * *

 **Pánico**

* * *

Hay muchos tipos de personas en el mundo.

Diferentes caras. Diferentes nombres.

Diferentes maneras de querer.

El amor dulce, tierno, con un recordatorio físico o verbal constante de que se hace.

El amor altruista, lleno de regalos, de llamadas, de detalles.

El amor comprensivo, repleto de comunicación, preocupación, tiempo.

El amor celoso.

El amor agresivo.

El amor destructivo.

Y éste.

* * *

Estaba bien jodido cuando te conocí.

Había tenido parejas: Me llamaban por teléfono, me invitaban a cenar, me besaban la frente, me preguntaban dónde estaba cuando tardaba en responder los mensajes.

No necesito ternura.

No necesito comprensión.

Lo que necesito, es…

* * *

 **« ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Eren? »**

« Quiero lo que me puedas y quieras dar. »

 **« Estoy enfermo. Estoy loco. ¿Lo sabías? »**

« Juntos, nos pondremos más enfermos. Más locos. »

* * *

Tenía el labial corrido.

Había salido con un zafado que tenía una extraña afición por los hombres con labial. Me dijo eso un día, y me lo puse. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer cualquier cosa que me dijeran, era mi manera de demostrar amor, supongo, porque yo no amaba. Habíamos salido, cogido, se había venido dentro de mí, se había dormido justo después… Nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos, que deseábamos volvernos a ver.

Es fácil mentir.

Me cago en su labial. Me cago en él. Me cago en buscar el amor cuando los seres humanos no saben qué carajos es eso.

Los humanos sólo se aman a sí mismos.

Sólo se preocupan por sí mismos.

Cerré los ojos, deseando olvidar todas las posiciones en las que me puso aquel bastardo. Deseando olvidar todas las veces que me besó. Su abrazo que me envenenaba el pecho y la espalda. Sus dedos que me intoxicaban la carne.

Libérame…

Libérame de este mundo loco, que dicta que el amor es una cosa buena…

Mienten.

Todos mienten.

Sólo es una forma más de morir.

La más larga y agónica de todas.

* * *

Cuando pasé por el banco, apretando el abrigo que apestaba a los fluidos del sujeto al correrse, a su saliva, a su sudor y al mío, combinados con un olor a caño, a rata vieja y a queso en descomposición… escuché disparos. Letales. Ininterrumpidos. Un enfrentamiento entre delincuentes y policías, justo en la calle frente a mí.

La alarma del banco aullaba como desquiciada.

Había un cuerpo en la entrada del banco, de un hombre sanguinolento; ojos secos, blancuzcos y abiertos: Cinco disparos en el pecho, uno entre las cejas; el cráneo perforado, escurriendo sangre rojinegra a borbotones.

Le robé la cartera.

Quería unos zapatos que miré en el centro comercial el otro día.

Le robé sus identificaciones, porque el sujeto tenía unos dientes bonitos, demasiado bonitos para ser un criminal tirado en la calle.

Me gustan las cosas bonitas en quienes no las merecen. Es una bonita mentira.

Escuché unos gritos dementes desde el tejado. Allá, donde había un hombre de pelo negro. Otro rubio, policía, que le ordenaba alejarse del vacío.

El azabache se rió y se rió.

Deseé poder reír alguna vez con ese grado de soltura, de libertad…

… o de locura, no lo sé.

Entonces, el moreno le comentó al rubio, con una mirada perdida, lejana, de alguien que no pertenecía a los límites sociales, a lo cotidiano.

Fue la primera vez que escuché la voz de Levi.

—… Si alguno de los bastardos con los que salí me hubiera perseguido con tu insistencia, mis relaciones jamás hubieran tenido que terminar.

—¡Levi! ¡Acércate! ¡Quítate del borde!

El policía estaba por esposarlo, y me quedé boquiabierto al ver que el criminal me había clavado los ojos…

… y había sonreído mostrando todos los dientes, los ojos botados como si hubiera perdido la razón…

Me lanzó los dos costales llenos de dinero…

Y se aventó.

* * *

Pregunta.

¿Cómo les dices a tus padres cristianos que te arrastran a misa cada domingo y te hacen tomar la comunión, orar en la cena a un Dios que te escupe cuando estás dormido, padres a quienes ni siquiera puedes decirles que te gustan los tíos… que conociste a un delincuente y estás enamorado hasta los dientes de él?

No lo hice.

Obviamente.

Había estudiado psicología criminal, orientada a ciencias forenses: Mostraba manchas sin forma que hizo algún idiota famoso y esperaba a que los pacientes me dijeran qué veían. No había una respuesta correcta, en realidad, sólo interpretaciones de lo socialmente aceptable o reprobable.

Y Levi "reprobó" el examen todas las veces que lo tomó.

Espantosamente.

Y yo pensé que era brillante.

Un diamante echado a perder, con color de noche.

* * *

—Eres bueno para atrapar costales de dinero a cinco pisos en el aire, mocoso.

Ésa fue la primera frase que me dirigió Levi.

La recuerdo como ninguna otra.

Y, desde el suelo, en el callejón podrido en el que estábamos tras el asalto, le respondí con una voz patética:

—Si llamas "atrapar" a que los costales te rompan la cara, entonces, soy el hombre que buscas.

—… ¿Lo eres?

Cuando lo preguntó, sus piernas estaban a cada uno de mis costados, como una prisión; su figura baja lucía imponente como la de un gigante.

Ojos grises que perforaban…

Lo miré parado sobre mí, como si fuera algún tipo de sueño, de pesadilla, o de espejismo enfermo.

Él deslizó su guante negro por una de mis mejillas; mi sangre adhiriéndose al tejido de cuero, y luego se lamió los largos dedos. Mi sangre manchó su lengua de un rojo oscuro, como un puré.

—¿Te han dicho que tu sangre sabe bien? —Me preguntó.

—Me han dicho que mis labios saben bien.

—Eso es asqueroso.

Levi tenía una manera interesante de calificar lo asqueroso: Las flores, las sonrisas de los niños, los dulces, los globos, los colores, los labios.

—Tal vez. Pero, primero, deberías ver si están equivocados.

Le estaba haciendo una oferta a Levi: Una vulgar, corriente, de besarme o lo que quisiera, en ese callejón de mala muerte.

Cuando no te quieres a ti mismo ni a nadie, pues…

—Yo no me beso con mis perros. —Fue la última respuesta de él, antes de partir.

Eso fui la primera semana para ti, Levi.

Un perro.

Uno sarnoso con todas las enfermedades. Al que pateabas por viejo, penoso y repulsivo.

Porque, tras patearlo, sabías que el perro volvería a acercarse a lamerte la mano.

Para luego recibir una segunda, tercera, y enésima patada de ti.

Pero sabías que, al final, siempre habría una lamida en la mano para ti.

* * *

Esa noche, Levi me arrebató los costales de dinero y se fue, echándolos en dos bolsas grandes de tela en el camino, percibiéndose como dos bultos de equipaje.

Desapareciste por el callejón lleno de grafiti, sin promesas ni oportunidades, que apestaba a estiércol y pestilencias de personas sin futuro como nosotros.

Tomaste la avenida hacia lo más corrupto y putrefacto de la ciudad. No te importó que yo hubiera visto tu rostro, escuchado tu voz, presenciado tu crimen, que pudieran llamarme para una rueda de identificación policial donde yo pudiera entregarte con sólo pronunciar el número sobre tu pecho.

Nada de eso te importaba… porque notaste en mis ojos ese sabor de que yo ya estaba muerto, desde hacía mucho tiempo, enterrado en el cementerio de todo lo irrelevante, orinado por los perros sin dueño y mordido por los gusanos y los parásitos que se nutrían de la tierra muerta.

Notaste en mis ojos que no me interesaba ser un buen ciudadano. Que me daba igual que siguieras robando por las calles, asaltando y matando. Notaste en mis ojos que tenías comprado mi silencio, y algo más.

… Que tenías comprada mi atracción más retorcida, devota y enferma.

Que entre tus dedos tenías, entre tus mismísimas uñas manchadas con sangre de todos los que mataste, mi existencia.

Y, aun así, te fuiste.

* * *

 **"Todos mis amigos son paganos, ten cuidado**

 **Espera a que te pregunten a quién conoces**

 **No hagas movimientos bruscos, por favor**

 **No conoces ni la mitad del abuso"**

« **_Heathens_** » _Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

Estaba en la iglesia destruida en la que me citaste.

Esperándote.

Sentado en la banca cubierta con escombros y polvo, ratas en las esquinas; las pinturas de dioses y ángeles decoloradas por el tiempo, el color corrido por las goteras de la iglesia.

Siempre sabías en dónde citarme. Tenías un talento para los lugares inolvidables.

Me dijiste que esa noche te escaparías de prisión. Me lo contaste en mi lengua materna, apenas como un gruñido. No te regañé por las malas conjugaciones; más bien, me pregunté cómo habías aprendido las palabras "escapar" y "prisión" en mi idioma.

—Jamás te he besado, ¿cierto, Eren? —Me preguntaste, mientras un vidrio nos separaba: El cristal que dividía la cárcel donde estabas del mundo ordinario donde faltabas.

El segundo se sentía más como una cárcel, honestamente.

—… Lo recordaría si lo hubieses hecho. —Admití, sin aliento, con la boca pegada al teléfono.

—Quizá ésta sea la noche en la que lo haga. —Me gruñiste, viendo descaradamente hacia mis labios, de una forma que sabías que jamás te reprocharía.

Luego, me dijiste que me fuera al diablo.

Yo sólo oí que me amabas, y me quedé feliz con eso.

* * *

—Levi… Ackerman. —Leí en el archivo confidencial, meses atrás— ¿Tu apellido se lee así? O, ¿se lee-?

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

Me interrumpiste no sólo con tus palabras, sino con esa manera devastadora que tenías para _mirar_. Y digo "mirar" porque no conozco la palabra exacta para describir lo que hacías con los ojos.

—¿Decir algo? ¿Sobre qué?

—¿Crees que puedes _curarme_ , Eren Jaeger? —Preguntaste, tu boca robándose el nombre de mi gafete médico. Lo pronunciaste lamiéndote unos labios delgados pero rojizos; tu mirada fija sobre mí como si fuera una criatura que mereciera tu lástima.

Tal vez lo era.

Los verdaderos locos suelen sentir lástima por los cuerdos, y los cuerdos sienten lo mismo sobre ellos.

Quién tiene la razón, ésa es la pregunta al final del día.

Cuando te volví a ver tras el asalto, estaba trabajando en el área de perfilación criminal, en un centro de detención. Todos los reos pasaban por mí: Yo era el primer filtro para detectar si las conductas criminales de los enjuiciados venían de algún espectro psiquiátrico, o por mera rebeldía.

Con Levi, era verdaderamente complicado saberlo.

Más cuando posó su mano sobre la mía y, cuando intenté hilar una palabra, me susurró:

— _Ssshhh, ssshhh_. Sólo marca la casilla correcta.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, tenía entre mis dedos índice y corazón la opción "recomendación psiquiátrica" en el papel. Todos los criminales querían ser redirigidos a una institución mental, y Levi no era la excepción.

—… Así, podrás responder a la pregunta que te hice antes. ¿Realmente crees que puedes curarme?

No contesté.

No supe si no lo hice porque, con Levi, me enmudecía de una manera que no podía explicar, como si él se hubiera robado todas las palabras del mundo, guardándolas en una bolsa y lanzándolas a un río. Algo así se sentía cuando estaba con él.

O si no hablé porque vi que se levantó y, en una voz muy baja, me preguntó:

—¿Nunca has sentido que, después de tratar a tantos chiflados, tú puedas estar convirtiéndote en uno? —Prosiguió— ¿Nunca te has preguntado si el único y verdadero loco eres tú?

Parpadeé.

Pensé que sí, pero no lo exterioricé.

—Tu único talento es, en realidad, atrapar costales de dinero a las alturas. —Evaluó él— Es lo único cierto que podría figurar en tu currículum.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras él caminaba por el cuarto de interrogación, brazos cruzados y pasos pacientes, mirada perdida en su ensalada maniaca de pensamientos.

—Yo puedo enseñarte de qué se trata la vida en verdad. —Ofreció.

—Y ¿de qué se trata?

—De nada. —Respondió, vagamente, más rápido de lo que esperé— Pero los humanos viven pensando que se trata de algo y, cuando se están muriendo, se dan cuenta de que vivieron buscando nada. La vida no es más que un intermedio de nacimiento a muerte, vives para esperar morir. No hay nada más.

Tragué saliva.

A los segundos, él agregó:

—… pero el intermedio puede ser tan divertido como tú quieras, cuando vives como tú quieras.

Fue cuando lo reñí:

—Tú viviste como querías, y ahora estás encerrado.

—Nos conocimos. —Señaló él, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Me callé.

* * *

No creo que valga la pena decir que marqué la casilla de _psiquiatría_.

No es lo mismo ser psicólogo criminal a psiquiatra, así que me tomé mi tiempo antes de marcarla; porque, una vez seleccionada, yo ya no podría seguirlo tratando.

Quería conocer a Levi.

Hice algo cruel. Lo dejé en lista de espera de la prisión con la mera excusa de "seguir estudiando su caso". No era del todo falso, pero…

Pasaron dos meses así. Fueron dos meses los que tuve a Levi arraigado en la prisión.

Dos meses para que terminara de embrutecerme.

Dos meses para que me sacaran del caso por estarme tardando demasiado.

Dos meses para acabar irremediablemente enamorado de él.

* * *

 **"Necesito un gángster**

 **Para que me ame mejor**

 **Más que los otros**

 **Vaya o muera conmigo**

 **Eso es lo que los gángsters hacen"**

« **_Gangsta_** » _Kehlani_

* * *

Me hice pasar por un primo de él: Peluca negra, ojos cafés, para visitarlo en prisión dado que eso fue lo que mi reemplazo decidió.

En una ocasión, se me ocurrió visitar a Levi tras salir con algún imbécil —de ésos que me dejaban babeado y mal tocado—, ésos que jamás lograban dar con mi alma.

Cómo dar con ella, cuando Levi la tenía en el bolsillo descosido de su uniforme de reo.

Al verme así, se volvió loco de celos y dijo que lo mataría.

Yo sonreí y le dije que lo hiciera.

Que lo matara y me dejara ver.

Que quería que matara a alguien por mí.

* * *

 **"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro**

 **Éste es el caos que desafía a la imaginación**

 **Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve**

 **Has llegado a la estación del pánico"**

« **_Panic Station_** » MUSE

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llegaste a las ruinas de la iglesia.

Te esperé durante siete horas, pero eso no era nada. En una ocasión te esperé dos días: Sin comer, sin moverme, sin hablar.

Te amaba de la manera más incomprensible, torcida y desproporcionada.

Habías huido de prisión esa vez, habías dicho que estaríamos juntos a partir de entonces.

Levi, tú cambiaste mi vida.

Le diste un significado a mi nombre.

Con tus besos me diste voz, para llamarte hasta el último de mis días.

Fue la primera vez que me besaste, en la frente, borraste todos los besos que hubo antes.

Cerré los ojos y deseé que tus labios estuvieran adheridos a mi piel eternamente.

Besaste mis párpados, mis pestañas, yo besé tus dedos y tus uñas.

Te dije que te entregaba mi vida.

Me dijiste que no te servía, pero que la aceptarías.

Yo oí que me amabas, y volví a ser feliz con eso.

* * *

El juego nos duró un año y medio.

Casinos. Apuestas de bienes raíces y cantidades monstruosas de dinero en una sola mesa; tú ordenando más whisky mientras me tenías sentado en tus piernas, acariciando tu pelo negro. A veces me decías que eso te daba suerte. A veces me botabas al piso y me decías que estaba pesado.

Otras veces, tras botarme al suelo, me levantabas en volandas hasta cualquier cuarto donde estuviéramos alojados, para hablar por el resto de la noche sobre el colchón o sólo para dejarme acariciar tus hebras negras hasta que durmieras.

Me dijiste que te buscaban para matarte.

Respondí que, el día que tú murieras, yo me iría contigo.

Me hiciste jurar que viviría por ti.

Yo te hice jurar que vivirías por mí.

Esa noche tampoco me tocaste.

Pero fue la primera noche que más amado me sentí, en toda mi vida.

Supe que era tuyo.

Y que era la pertenencia más feliz, entre todas en el mundo.

* * *

 **"Estoy jodida, cubierta de golpes**

 **Estoy construida para esto, todo el abuso**

 **Tengo secretos, que nadie, nadie conoce**

 **Soy buena en ello**

 **No me interesa lo que puedo tener**

 **Quiero a alguien con secretos**

 **Que nadie, nadie conoce"**

« _**Gangsta**_ » _Kehlani_

* * *

Me golpeabas casi por deporte.

Cuando estabas frustrado, cuando yo cometía algún error en alguna instrucción tuya para algún crimen; me amenazabas con dejarme, por ser inútil. Te ibas y yo te dejaba irte, vuelto una bola que se mecía en un rincón.

Llegabas horas, a veces días después.

No llegabas con disculpas, ni con flores, ni con mentiras de ésas.

Me tomabas por los cabellos, me arrastrabas a la ducha y me obligabas a bañarme. Esperabas del otro lado del cancel, afilando tu navaja o limpiando la sangre seca de tus víctimas, a veces cargando tu arma.

Yo me bañaba tranquilamente; si hubieras querido dispararme, lo habrías hecho de sólo entrar a la habitación.

Tras ducharme, me tirabas hacia ti y olías obsesivamente mi cabello húmedo.

En una noche de embriaguez, me confesaste que ése era tu olor favorito.

Y fui feliz de hacer algo que te hiciera feliz.

* * *

 **"Me tienes enganchada en el sentimiento**

 **Me tienes c** **olgando del techo**

 **Tan alto que ya no puedo respirar**

 **Entonces, no me dejes,** **no me dejes, no me dejes ir"**

« _**Gangsta**_ » _Kehlani_

* * *

—¡Acelera hasta su puta madre!

Nuestro último día de vida.

Irónicamente, el más lleno de vida.

Era tal y como tú decías: La vida es un intermedio entre el nacimiento y la muerte, y puede ser tan divertida como tú quieras.

Metiste otra velocidad. Alcanzamos los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Grité de puro júbilo, de pura adrenalina, y tú sonreíste por el retrovisor.

Me habías dicho que te buscaban para matarte. Ése era el día.

Tú acelerabas y yo estaba afónico de gritar que no nos alcanzarían. Que eran unos imbéciles. Que eras lo que más quería.

Tú volviste a sonreír, de una manera curiosa, nueva. De alguna manera, sentía que me habías contestado, no sé si correspondido.

Sentía tu mirada perforando mi mano, donde estaba un anillo tatuado. Adorabas los tatuajes, yo te adoraba a ti. Teníamos los mismos tatuajes, en las mismas partes del cuerpo, ambos. Tú te tatuaste el anillo a escondidas: Primero me habías dicho que no lo harías, que no creías en esas tonterías.

Pero, mientras tu mano estaba posada en el volante al conducir, lo noté.

Te habías atado a mí.

Y te dije que aceleraras más.

Quería ir lejos, lejos contigo. Que llegáramos al cielo o al infierno, a dondequiera, sólo que fuera contigo.

Alcanzamos los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora; pero, aun así, había una patrulla que no podíamos perder. Una que empezó a dispararnos entre mis gritos y tus sonrisas extrañas, la voz de Kehlani dejándome sordo desde el estéreo:

 **"Mi locura está suelta**

 **Y corriendo alrededor de ti**

 **Entonces, no me dejes**

 **No me dejes, no me dejes ir"**

Nos salimos por el borde de la carretera, el choque provocando un estruendo infernal. El auto saltó por el abismo y se fue en picada hacia la costa, el parabrisas estrellándose de lleno contra el mar. El agua inundó el vehículo en cuestión de segundos, para luego proseguir la tarea pero en nuestros pulmones, hasta arrojarnos a la muerte.

Estabas sonriendo como yo. Te escurría sangre por la nariz por el impacto de tu cara contra el volante, cortes en tus mejillas por los pedazos de cristales que se incrustaron en tu piel, del parabrisas destrozado.

El coche se hundía cada vez más. Oí que los policías disparaban por encima de las olas, en caso de que consiguiéramos salvarnos. Con cada segundo, tocábamos más y más fondo y tu cara se oscurecía cada vez más.

Me pregunté si podría adivinar dónde estaban tus labios, o quizá te lo preguntaste tú. O quizá, ambos.

No lo supe, sólo entendí que ya no sentía el agua ahogando mis pulmones. Que no sentía los cortes en mi piel, ni el dolor por el impacto contra el agua, la que se coló tras quebrar los vidrios. La que nos mataba.

Sólo me quedó la sensación de tus labios contra los míos, y escuchaba las burbujas de oxígeno abandonar nuestras bocas conforme se volvía más profundo. Sentí tus manos ocupar mi cara, dejé las mías enredarse en tu cuello, acercándote y dejándote acercarme.

Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

El día en que entendí el significado de mi vida.

En esos pocos segundos previos a la muerte, entre la desgarradora sensación de ahogo y la bendita sensación de tus besos, lo entendí.

Sentí que tus labios se movieron sobre los míos, formando unas palabras que el agua enmudeció.

Pero eran dos, cortas, y sonreí contra tu boca.

Yo sólo oí que me amabas, y me quedé feliz con eso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Citas** : El diálogo del principio **_(_ ¿ _Vivirías_ por mí?) ** es de la película _Suicide Squad._

.

 **Notas** : No tengo cara para publicar, menos algo tan extraño y penoso como esto.

Gracias a quien se molestó en leer.

Un saludo.


End file.
